


The Chandelier

by Lieju



Category: Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spirou's and Fantasio's relationship turns romantic. Spip feels ignored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chandelier

 

When Fantasio had bought the massive bizarre-looking chandelier, both Spip and Spirou had agreed it was just the latest sign the blond had a horrible taste.

 

Spirou had made a face but helped his friend hang it from the ceiling, granted after a disagreement over where it should be hung. Fantasio had argued for it to be put in the foyer, where it'd 'greet any visitors with it's avant garde existentialism'. Spirou had finally convinced Fantasio it'd best fit in the drawing room, where it'd be hidden from thieves who'd certainly want to steal it and yes that's why it'd be a good idea to hung it so close to the ceiling it'd be barely visible and really, it'd be for the best to also leave it unlit.

 

So for a while the chandelier that looked like some kind of an angry driftwood octopus tangled up in a fishing net made of pearls and tupperware had been left in the dark room, forgotten.

Until there came a slight issue with Spip's sleeping space.

 

For a long time when they were at home, Spip had slept with Spirou, sometimes on the bed, sometimes on the tiny hammock set up for him next to the bellhop's bed.

 

But then, one night, he had been left outside the bedroom. Spip frowned. Fantasio had joined Spirou in the latter one's room, and closed the door after them. Spip could hear laughter, and-

 

Spip decided against trying to sneak into the room. He pouted. So this was it. Not that Spip hadn't suspected it before but now they were really dating. So of course poor little insignificant squirrel was left all alone! Driven out of his bedroom!

 

Spip decided to run away from home, but one look outside made him change his mind. It was raining way too much for that. But maybe...

 

He could hide in the house, and then next morning Spirou would wake up, see he was gone, and think he was outside in the rain. That'd teach him!

 

Spip wandered around the house, looking for a place to hide. Finally he noticed the chandelier. A quick climb later he settled into the bowl-shaped thing hidden inside the structure. It was actually surprisingly comfy. And he'd be well concealed here, but able to spy on the humans once they'd wake up.

 

Satisfied with this plan, Spip curled up and fell asleep.

 

...

 

"Spip?"

 

The squirrel opened his eyes and stretched, for a second confused where he was.

 

"Spiip?" the call was repeated.

 

Spip sat up. Spirou!

 

He was about to jump down before he remembered how completely justifiably upset he was.

 

"Spip?" came Fantasio's voice. "Have you lost Spip?"

 

"I locked him out last night when we- uhm-" Spirou let out a giggle before he caught himself. "I shouldn't have!"

 

"It's not like you locked him outside the house," Fantasio pointed out. "Come here."

 

Spip's ears perked at the sound of kissing and he jumped down, landing on Spirou's head.

 

"Ahh!" Spirou exclaimed, pulling out of the kiss and grasping Spip.

 

A smile spread on Spirou's face at the sight of his squirrel. "Spip!"

 

"See?" Fantasio said. "He's fine."

 

Spip curled around Spirou's neck, giving a smug look at Fantasio as Spirou petted him. Not that he couldn't share Spirou. Fantasio was fine, as far as potential mates for his Spirou went. Although Spip had at one point held onto the hope Spirou would get closer to the nice office boy who'd feed all kinds of treats to Spip...

 

But Fantasio was already living with them, and it had worked out fine so far.

 

And maybe it was time for Spip to get a little bachelor pad. The chandelier seemed like a wonderful place for a nest, he could move there.

 


End file.
